warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
List of Warehouse Personnel
For an alphabetic list of all agents, see the Warehouse Personnel category. The following characters have worked or currently work for the Warehouse: Agents The following personnel work for the Warehouse as gatherers of artifacts: *Arthur Nielsen – Now functions as supervisor. *Peter Lattimer *Myka Bering - Formerly left the Warehouse; now rejoined. *Claudia Donovan - Promoted from apprentice. *Steve Jinks - Formerly deceased; now resurrected. *Sandra - In an alternate timeline where Pete had never been born. *Raymond - In an alternate timeline where Pete had never been born. Former Agents The following personnel used to work for the Warehouse and have stopped doing so for a variety of reasons: *Hugo Miller – Originally retired from insanity. *Vanessa Calder - Now the Warehouse Doctor. *Helena G. Wells – Went rogue; arrested and returned to the custody of the Regents. *S. Pocklinton – Presumed deceased. *Buck Mendell – Presumed deceased. *Fishings - worked alongside with Artie, MacPherson and possible Hugo Deceased Agents The following personnel have died and as such no longer work for the Warehouse: *Rebecca St. Clair – Retired; then came back Spine of the Saracen for one last mission before she died of Cancer *Jack Secord – Killed by the Spine of the Saracen on his last mission. *James MacPherson – Former agent who went rogue; killed by H. G. Wells after he repented of his betrayal and started to expose his plans. *Erik Kluger – Killed by James MacPherson. *Gus - Warehouse 13 Agent in 1961 *Caturanga - Warehouse 12 Agent *Vincent Crowley - Was killed when his own rocket launched him into the atmosphere, after he plotted against the Warheouse's Relocation. *Sir James Eddington - Murdered by Vincent Crowley. *William Wollcott - Warehouse 12 Agent *Alexi - Warehouse 11 Agent *David Luca - Warehouse 12 Agent killed by Dan Seavey Supervisors The following personnel work or have worked as supervisors of the Warehouse: *Charlie Martin – Agent supervisor in 1961 *Arthur Nielsen – Current Agent supervisor Other Personnel The following personnel work for the Warehouse in some way other than the ways listed above: *Mrs. Frederic – Warehouse 13 Caretaker *Leena – Warehouse associate *Abigail Cho - Warehouse psychologist and Keeper *Vanessa Calder – Warehouse Doctor *Taka – Role unknown *Paracelsus - Warehouse 9 Caretaker *Franz Steinbruck - The Artie of Warehouse 8 and Protector of the Chinese Orchid * Unnamed Courier- Regent's Courier *Mrs. Frederic's bodyguard - Took care of and protected Mrs. Fredric, though was more of a steward almost. He was killed when Artie used the Phoenix. *Alexander The Great - Starter of the Warehouse *Genghis Khan - Creator of the Remati Shackle possible Warehouse 7 Agent The Regents *Benedict Valda – Formerly; now deceased. The expert on Warehouse 2 *Lok Archer – Formerly; now deceased. *Theadora Stanton – Formerly; now deceased. *Phillip Petrov – Formerly Guardian; now deceased. *Adwin Kosan - Head of the Regents *Jane Lattimer - Current Guardian *Mr. Keeler - Has access to a secret Regent library *Gans *Regent 6 *Other unnamed Regents Roles *Caretaker *Keeper *Guardian Warehouse 13 Co-Builders/Contributors *Thomas Edison *Nikola Tesla *M. C. Escher *Albert Einstein *Philo Farnsworth Allies/Informants These people are not technically members of the Warehouse (unless they are former members) but know about it and help them. *Douglass Fargo *Bennett Sutton *Charlotte DuPres *Nick Powell *Daniel Dickinson *Joe Sweetwood *Jeff Weaver * Category:Agents